Trennung (Separation) Original by MizukiiMoon
by Echidna-Tikal
Summary: Tails wurde von einem Ehepärchen adoptiert und hat sich gut eingelebt. Sonic jedoch ist völlig verzweifelt und wird damit nicht fertig. Als Sonic schließlich einen Anruf mit schlechten Nachrichten erhält, wendet sich alles zum Schlimmsten. Wird Tails rechtzeitig da sein?
1. Chapter 1

**Trennung (Separation)**

Übersetzung der englischen Original Story „Seperation" von MizukiiMoon

Die Geschichte hatte mich so sehr berührt, dass ich sie einfach übersetzen musste. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Danke fürs vorbeiblättern ^^

Link der Original Story: _ /s/9166185/1/Separation_

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein dunkler, düster bewölkter Tag. Der 7-te Oktober. Ein Tag, vor dem sich Sonic schon immer gefürchtet hatte. Ein Tag, von dem er nie wollte dass er einmal kommen würde. Sie werden kommen. Kommen um Tails fort zu bringen .. Meilen weit weg von seinem Haus in Station Square.

Einige Monate zuvor hatte Sonic einen Anruf vom Sozialamt erhalten, dass sie vorbeikommen und sich sein Zuhause ansehen wollten. Und tatsächlich kamen sie auch und waren von Tails Lebensumständen nicht wirklich begeistert. Die Tatsachen, dass Sonic zu jung für eine Adoption war (Man musste 16 sein und Sonic war erst 15), er Tails nicht zur Schule brachte und das Haus einer Müllhalde glich, stellte das Sozialamt nicht wirklich zufrieden.

Sie meinten, dass Tails in eine Pflegefamilie kommen müsste, bis Sonic das Adoptionsalter erreichen und sich bereit erklären würde ihn zur Schule zu bringen. Sonic kämpfte dagegen an, konnte jedoch rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Einige Monate später bekam er einen Anruf. Ein Fuchspärchen hatte den Zweischwänzigen Fuchs adoptieren wollen. Sie lebten in einer Villa, etwa hundert Meilen entfernt mit riesigen Gärten, einem Swimmingpool und allem Möglichen sonst noch.

Anfangs wollte Tails gar nicht gehen. Er war glücklich bei Sonic. Doch ihm wurde klar, dass ihm diesbezüglich gar keine andere Wahl blieb. Und schließlich begann er sich dann doch über den Gedanken zu freuen, dass ihn eine liebevolle Familie adoptieren würde und er endlich Mum und Dad zu Jemandem sagen könnte.

Tränen standen in den Augen des Hedgehogs. Tails Taschen waren gepackt und er war bereit aufzubrechen. Das Auto würde jeden Augenblick vorfahren …

„Tja Tails, nun ist es wohl so weit. Freust Du dich schon auf den ersten Tag mit deinen neuen Eltern?" Fragte Sonic augenzwinkernd.

„Ich weiß nicht Sonic. Ich meine … klar, ich freue mich natürlich darüber nun endlich Eltern zu haben. Aber ich bin auch ziemlich nervös, und natürlich werde ich Dich auch vermissen …" Gab Tails traurig zu.

„Aw Tails, wir können doch noch immer übers Telefon miteinander quatschen! Und ich kann dich besuchen kommen."

Sonic versuchte gut gelaunt und positiv zu bleiben und verbarg Tails zu Liebe seine wahren Gefühle. Er wollte es ihm nicht verderben und noch schwerer machen als es eh schon war.

10 Minuten später fuhr draußen auf der Einfahrt der rote Ferrari vor. Tails schaute aus dem Fenster und konnte beim Anblick des Wagens nur noch staunen. So ein Luxus …

Schwer seufzend wartete Sonic darauf dass es an der Tür klingeln würde. Und das tat es auch. Es klingelt und Sonic ging zur Tür. Tails hingegen blieb im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Sichtlich von Nervosität übermannt blieb er dort sitzen und wartete darauf dass seine Adoptionseltern eintreten würden.

„Hallo! Du musst Sonic sein. Schön dich kennen zu lernen!" begrüßte ihn eine junge, große Fuchsdame. Sie trug ein blaues Sweatshirt und einen langen schwarzen Rock. Sie hörte auf den Namen Gracie. Ihr Ehemann, Robert, stand mit einem langen, breiten Lächeln im Gesicht neben ihr.

„Hallo. Möchten sie nicht reinkommen?" Bot Sonic höfflich an.

„Danke schön Sonic, aber wir wollen uns so bald wie möglich wieder auf den Weg machen. Wo ist denn mein kleiner, lieber Junge?" Fragte Gracie mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh. Tails, deine Eltern sind hier und möchten dich gerne sehen!" Rief Sonic durchs Haus.

„Ich komme Sonic!"

„Er ist ein klein wenig nervös. Aber gebt ihn ein paar Tage, dann sollte er sich wieder beruhigen."

„Ah, das ist doch verständlich. Aber keine Sorge, er wird sich bei uns Zuhause wohl fühlen. Wir haben Daheim eine menge Überraschungen und ein ganz leckeres Abendessen für ihn Vorbereitet!" Sagte Robert.

Kurz darauf linste Tails Kopf hinter Sonic hervor.

„Tails mein Liebling! Schön Dich endlich kennenzulernen!" Begrüßte ihn Gracie.

„Hallo mein Sohn! Wie geht's Dir?" Fragte Robert.

„Hi, Mum, Dad. Schön Euch endlich kennen zu lernen!" Lächelte Tails. Das Liebespaar sah sehr nett aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er gut mit ihnen klar kommen würde und verspürte eine positive Aura die von dem Pärchen ausging. Er wollte nach Vorne stürmen und sie umarmen ... doch seine Nervosität hielt ihn zurück.

Sonic stand in der Türschwelle und beobachtete das Geschehen. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben was da gerade passierte. Es war wie ein schrecklicher Alptraum. Sein bester Freund, sein Bruder … war dabei von ihm weg gebracht zu werden. Das war nicht fair! Er brauchte ihn doch. Er war Alles was er hatte. Und, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte Sonic vorgehabt Tails zu adoptieren sobald er alt genug dafür gewesen wäre, sich jedoch nie getraut es Tails zu beichten aus Angst dass ihm die Idee gar nicht gefallen würde… und nun war es zu spät. In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, doch er ließ nicht zu dass sie fielen. Nicht vor Tails … er konnte ihm gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Ich geh dann mal die Koffer holen" Rief Sonic.

„Alles klar. Danke Sonic!" Erwiderte Robert.

Tails hatte nur 3 Koffer, Hauptsächlich mit Spielzeug, Fotos und Andenken gefüllt. Es hieß dass er Sachen wie Bettwäsche oder Essen nicht brauchen würde, weil sie für So was schon gesorgt hätten.

Sonic rollte alle drei Koffer auf einmal heraus und Robert nahm sie nacheinander an um sie in den Kofferraum des Wagens zu verstauen. Tails hielt derweilen ein Schwätzchen mit seiner Mum mit der er sich schon gut zu verstehen schien.

Einerseits war Sonic froh zu sehen wie gut Tails bereits mit seiner neuen Mum zurecht kam, doch andererseits machte er sich Gedanken – war er überhaupt traurig darüber Sonic verlassen zu müssen, oder machte es ihm tatsächlich gar nichts mehr aus? Sonic wusste nur noch eines mit Sicherheit: dass er spürte wie seine Welt auseinanderbrach…

Die Koffer waren im Wagen verstaut und Alles war zur Abfahrt bereit. Der gefürchtete Abschied war gekommen und Sonic fühlte sich körperlich elend.

„Wir können los Gracie. Steig schon mal ein während die beiden sich noch Lebewohl sagen!" Sagte Robert.

„Ist gut! Tails, nimm Dir all die Zeit die du brauchst. Wir warten im Wagen auf dich, okay Schatz!?" Fügte Gracie hinzu.

„Ok Mum, es wird nicht lange dauern."

Langsam holte Tails die Realität ein. Er war dabei seinen Bruder zu verlassen. Jemanden der ihn sein Leben lang aufgezogen hatte, der ihm all die nötige Obhut gab, ihn ernährte, ihm einen Namen gab! Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn. Doch er wusste dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er konnte sich dem Sozialamt nicht widersetzen. Tränen formten sich in den Augen des jungen Fuchses, als er sich langsam auf Sonic zu bewegte.

„Nun… kleiner Bruder…. Scheint als wäre der Augenblick gekommen Lebewohl zu sagen.. hmm?!"

„Ja …" Das war zuviel. Er konnte seine Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Wie Wasserfälle strömten die Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter und er brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Hey, hey, Bro. Ist schon Ok. Alles wird gut! Shhh, komm her." Zu Tails hinunterbückend umarmte Sonic Tails ganz fest und wiegte ihn hin und her wie ein Baby. Sonic kämpfte dabei ebenfalls mit den Tränen.

„Oh Sonic ich hab solche Angst. Ich möchte nicht Lebwohl sagen! Du bist mein bester Freund, mein großer Bruder! Ich weiß doch gar nicht was mich erwartet! Was wenn sie streng sind, oder ich in der Schule nicht klarkomme?!"

„Tails, Alles wird gut, das verspreche ich dir. Schau, du hast eine Liebevolle Familie die auf dich wartet, mit einer riesigen Villa samt Swimmingpool und du wirst von allem immer nur das Beste bekommen! Himmel, sogar ICH bin neidisch. Du wirst all die Fürsorge und Dinge erhalten die du von mir niemals bekommen könntest." Gab Sonic zu und drückte Tails dabei noch immer fest an sich.

„Sonic, es wird Niemals das selbe sein ohne Dich. Ich hab Dich lieb großer Bruder. Versprich mir dass wir in Kontakt bleiben und du mich besuchen kommst." Flehte Tails mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Natürlich Tails, das versprech' ich Dir! Aber jetzt sollte ich dich besser nicht weiter aufhalten. Du willst sie doch nicht noch länger warten lassen, oder?!"

Daraufhin gab er Tails einen Kuss auf die Wange und löste die Umarmung, als es schließlich passierte. Tränen flossen über das Gesicht des Hedgehogs und blieben von Tails nicht unbemerkt.

„Hey, wein' nicht großer Bruder. Ich seh's nicht gerne wenn du traurig bist. Bist du sicher dass es in Ordnung für dich ist wenn ich gehe? Denn wenn nicht, dann bleibe ich." Sagte Tails die Stirn runzelnd.

„Nein, nein …natürlich ist das in Ordnung für mich. Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur nicht so gut im Abschied nehmen."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Mir geht's genauso. Sonic…. Danke für Alles! Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich tief im Wald als Kleinkind gestorben. Ich werde dich nie, niemals vergessen!"

„Und ich werde DICH niemals vergessen Tails. Ich hab Dich lieb kleiner Bruder. Denk immer daran, okay?!" Erwiderte Sonic noch immer unkontrolliert schluchzend.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb. Auf Wiedersehen." Antwortete Tails mit Tränen erfüllter Stimme, mit der er die Worte kaum klar und deutlich aussprechen vermochte.

Gleich darauf rannte Tails zum Ferrari, öffnete die hintere Tür und stieg ein. Sonic ging wieder zurück zur Eingangstür und stellte sich in die Türschwelle.

Der Motor startete, und der Wagen rollte langsam von der Einfahrt. Noch immer weinend winkte Tails und Sonic erwiderte die Geste ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen. Als sie die Straße erreichten ließ Robert die Autohupe ertönen. Tails, der noch immer hektisch winkte, formte mit seinem Mund die Worte 'Auf Wiedersehen', was Sonic ihm gleichtat.

Und dann war er fort, das Auto außer Sichtweite.

Sonic hatte seine einzige Familie verloren und war nun dabei für immer alleine zu sein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trennung (Separation)**

**Kapitel 2**

Sonic drehte sich um und Schloss hinter sich die Tür zur Außenwelt. Sein Haus war nun unheimlich still geworden und man konnte lediglich noch den Feierabendlichen Verkehr von draußen von der Straße hören. Noch immer flossen Tränen über das Gesicht des Hedgehogs. Er vermisste Tails schon jetzt und dabei war er gerade Mal … 5 Minuten weg?

Sonic ging zu seinem alten, löchrigen Sofa, das an diversen Stellen Flecken von Essensresten aufwies, und setzte sich nieder. Seinen Kopf mit den Händen abstützend saß er da und schluchzte vor sich hin, wobei die Zeit wie eine Ewigkeit verstrich. Er fühlte sich egoistisch. Tails sollte nun endlich die Fürsorge bekommen die er brauchte, die Fürsorge die er VERDIENTE von ihn liebenden Eltern, während Sonic nur Trübsal blies und sich wünschte dass der junge Fuchs noch immer bei ihm wäre.

Er saß ewig lange einfach nur da und war mit seinen Gedanken bei Tails. Gedanklich zurück an dem Tag, an dem er ihn während eines Spazier-Laufens als kleinen Waisenjungen im riesigen, offenen Wald gefunden hatte. Er dachte an die Weihnachtsabende, Geburtstage, Verschneite Winter, Tage an denen sie krank waren. Und der Gedanke daran, dass er mit dem jungen Fuchs fortan keine Erinnerungen mehr teilen können würde, war eine viel zu große Entbehrung.

Sonic hasste es, es zugeben zu müssen, doch Tails war Alles was er hatte. Sonic verlor seine Eltern bereits in jungen Jahren und in der Nacht in der er Tails fand hatte er endlich wieder eine Familie. Er war nicht länger auf sich alleine gestellt, und das bedeutete die Welt für Sonic.

Was sollte er nun tun? Er wusste nicht wie er die neue Routine in seinem Leben strukturieren sollte. Klar könnte er rausgehen und seine täglichen Läufe absolvieren. Doch wenn er dann in sein leeres Haus zurück kehren würde, mit Niemandem mit dem man die Zeit verbringen könnte, Niemandem mit dem man reden könnte …

Dem Hedgehog überkam die blanke Wut. Er drehte sich um, packte sich die nächstbeste Vase, warf sie mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Wand und schaute zu wie sie in Millionen von Scherben zerschmettert wurde.

„ARGHHH. ICH HASSE ES! DAS IST NICHT FAIR!" Schrie Sonic und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.

…

Tails war erst sein wenigen Stunden in seinem neuen Zuhause. Er war völlig baff darüber, wie groß die Villa mit ihren 10 Schlafzimmern war, wo sie doch nur zu dritt hier wohnten. Er fragte sich wie sie sich solch ein riesiges Haus leisten konnten. Wo er mit Sonic gewohnt hatte gab's nur 2 Schlafzimmer und der Wohnraum war winzig.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn Alleine und Zeit gelassen, damit er in Ruhe auspacken und sein neues Schlafzimmer beziehen konnte. Das Zimmer hatte blau gestrichene Wände, einen Laminierten Fußboden, ein Etagenbett und in allen Ecken verstreute Spielsachen. Das war die angekündigte Überraschung für Tails, der rundum mit Allem verwöhnt wurde. Sonic konnte es sich nie leisten ihm viel zu kaufen, doch er tat was er konnte und Tails hatte immer Verständnis dafür.

Er packte seine Koffer aus und legte die Spielsachen die er von Sonic bekam separat von denen, die ihm seine neuen Eltern gegeben hatten. Er hatte mehrere gerahmte Bilder von sich und Sonic, die er überall im Raum verteilen wollte und hing einige davon an die Wand (An einigen Stellen waren bereits Nägel vorzufinden). Tails kam sich vor als würde er in einem Palast wohnen, und wünschte sich nur noch Sonic könnte das sehen …

Er vermisste den Hedgehog bereits inniglich, freute sich jedoch schon auf einen neuen Start.

„Tails, der Tee ist fertig!" Rief seine Mutter nach oben.

„Okay Mum, ich komme!" Antwortete er.

Seufzend stellte Tails das Auszupacken ein und verließ den Raum. Er ging den langen Flur entlang, eilte die riesige Treppe hinab und kam schließlich in der Küche an. Der lange Weg bis hier her schien Minuten in Anspruch genommen zu haben.

„Hallo Liebling. Ich habe dir dein Lieblingsessen gekocht. Sonic hatte erwähnt was Du magst und was nicht und mir dabei erzählt, dass du Chillidogs mit Extra viel Käse liebst." Erzählte Gracie ihrem neugewonnenem Sohn.

„Klasse!" sagte Tails erfreut, als er an der 12 Personen Tafel Platz nahm. Seine Eltern setzten sich auf die Plätze gegenüber von ihm und hatten Käseüberbackende Pellkartoffeln zum Essen.

„Dann erzähl mal, wie gefällt die dein neues Zimmer?" Fragte Robert.

„Es ist wirklich toll. Um einiges größer als das dass ich bei Sonic hatte! Ich war gerade noch dabei meine Sachen auszupacken. Ich liebe auch die vielen tollen Geschenke, vielen Dank dafür." Lächelte Tails.

„Aw, das freut mich das du so zufrieden bist. Ich hatte mir erst Sorgen gemacht weil ich nicht sicher war was dir gefallen würde." Sagte Gracie.

„Hey das ist schon in Ordnung. Das werdet ihr noch früh genug herausfinden."

„Ich hatte mir überlegt wie es dir wohl gefallen würde, wenn wir Morgen zum hiesigen Freizeitpark gehen würden. Die haben echt die coolsten Bahnen! Was meinst Du Tails?" Fragte seine Mutter.

„ECHT?! Das wäre so was von toll! Ich liebe Freizeitparks!"

„Dann soll's also der Freizeitpark sein!"

Nach dem Essen nahmen sie noch einen Tee zu sich.

„Die Chillidogs waren echt lecker. Danke Mum, Dad!"

„Freut mich dass sie dir geschmeckt haben." Sagte Robert

„Und ich habe dir einen ganz tollen Nachtisch gezaubert. Vanilleeis mit Sprühsahne- Häubchen!" Sagte Gracie stolz.

„Oh wow. Du bist die Beste! Danke schön!" Jubelte Tails.

„Nur das Beste für meinen Sohn." Fügte sie noch hinzu.

…

Es war halb 11 und Schlafenszeit für Tails. Seine erste Nacht in seinem neuen Schlafzimmer. Er war aufgeregt und nervös zugleich.

„Gute Nacht Mum." Sagte Tails

„Gute Nacht mein Schatz und süße Träume." Sie umarmte den kleinen Fuchs ganz fest, gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange und löste die Umarmung wieder.

„Nacht Dad!"

„Nacht Tails." Erwiderte sein Vater und nahm ihn ebenfalls kurz in den Arm.

Gleich darauf verließ Tails das Wohnzimmer, in dem sie zusammen den Abend mit Fernsehschauen verbracht hatten, und machte sich auf den Weg zum oberen Stockwerk zurück in sein Zimmer.

Er schlief mit einem kleinen Nachtlicht an seiner Seite. Tails hatte schon immer Angst im Dunkeln. Er glaubt dass er diese Angst als Baby entwickelt hatte, als er alleine im dunklen, offenen Wald zurückgelassen wurde. Sein Nachtlicht hatte er seither immer bei Sich.

Tails kuschelte sich ins untere Etagenbett während seine Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass er in dieser Nacht nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen würde.

Der Tag war seiner Meinung nach eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen. Er hatte eine schöne Zeit mit seiner Adoptionseltern verbracht, sie schon etwas besser kennen gelernt und sich mit ihnen bereits über seine Vorlieben, Abneigungen und Phobien unterhalten, damit sie ihn noch besser kennen lernen konnten. Das Pärchen machte einen liebevollen und fürsorglichen Eindruck.

Gleich darauf kam ihm auch Sonic wieder in den Sinn. Er wünschte sich so sehr dass der Hedgehog nun bei ihm sein und ihn trösten könnte. Tails machte sich Gedanken darüber ob er alleine klar würde, als ihm in diesem Moment wieder Schuldgefühlen plagten, wenn auch nur ein klein wenig. Er meinte dass es sicherlich eine gute Idee wäre Sonic Morgen mal anzurufen. Nur um nachfragen zu können ob alles in Ordnung war und um ihm von seinen Eindrücken zu erzählen.

Doch zuerst wollte Tails nur noch die Augen schließen und versuchen zu schlafen, da der Morgige Tag aufregend zu werden versprach. Tails liebte Freizeitparks, die er bisher nur zwei Mal in seinem Leben besucht hatte. Einmal an seinem 6-ten Geburtstag und das andere Mal während des Sommers zusammen mit Sonic. Er konnte es kaum erwarten wieder dort hin zu gehen.

Mit diesen Gedanken verfiel Tails in einen tiefen Schlaf.

…

Es war bereits Nachmittag des nächsten Tages. Sonic hatte die ganze Nacht über keinen Schlaf gefunden und hatte deutliche Ringe unter den Augen gebildet. Er hatte den Abend zuvor keinen einzigen Tee mehr getrunken und das einzige was er seit Tails Abreise zu sich genommen hatte war ein halbes Sandwich an dem er lediglich etwas herum geknabbert hatte.

Er verbrachte den Tag in der Wohnung, starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Fernseher und nahm nicht wirklich von irgendwas Notiz. Seine Gedanken waren einzig und alleine auf eines Fokussiert – Tails. Seinen kleinen Bruder … den er sich so sehr zurück wünschte. Den er einfach nur wiedersehen wollte. Er begann sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er das Alles auf Dauer bewältigen sollte, wo doch bisher gerade mal ein Tag vergangen war.

Sonic wollte Tails anrufen, konnten den Drang jedoch unterdrücken um Tails etwas Zeit zur Eingewöhnung zu geben und sich nicht dabei einzumischen. Aber er nahm es sich für den Morgigen Tag fest vor. Er dachte, dass Tails sich vielleicht freuen würde von ihm zu hören, während Sonic selbst schon sehr gespannt darauf war wies Tails so ging.

…

Es war halb 7 am darauffolgenden Abend und Sonic hatte die meiste Zeit des Tages in Tails Schlafzimmer verbracht. Er hatte das Bett, den Kleiderschrank, die Kommode, den Fernseher und alles andere im Zimmer so belassen wie es war, nur um sich die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, dass Tails noch bei ihm leben und schon Bald aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen würde. Er fühlte sich wohl wenn er in seinem Zimmer saß. Es gab ihm das Gefühl dass Tails noch immer bei ihm wäre.

Er hatte seinen Tag damit verbracht alte Fotoalben hervorzukramen. Er saß auf Tails Bett und blätterte in den Erinnerungen. Dabei empfand er eine Gefühlsmischung aus Traurigkeit und Freude. Freude über all die schönen, gemeinsamen Augenblicke die sie zusammen schon erlebt hatten und letztendlich Traurigkeit darüber, dass es fortan keine weiteren mehr geben würde….

Sonic begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Es waren jetzt erst wenige Tage vergangen und er hatte bereits angefangen abzunehmen, weil er sich Essen nicht einmal mehr nähern konnte. Normalerweise liebte Sonic gutes Essen, doch im Augenblick löste schon der reine Gedanke ans Runterschlucken Würgereize bei ihm aus.

Die Tür zu Tails Schlafzimmer hinter sich schließend, ging Sonic die Treppe hinunter zum Wohnzimmer und blieb vor dem Telefon stehen. Dort verweilte er gut 10 Minuten und grübelte eingeschüchtert darüber nach was er sagen sollte. Er dachte es wäre das Beste er würde ihn nur fragen ob er sich schon eingelebt hätte, und keinesfalls erwähnen wie aufgewühlt er durch seine Abwesenheit war. Er wollte es Tails nicht vermiesen.

Den Hörer in der Hand wählte Sonic nervös Tails Nummer. Seine Hände zitterten während des Vorgangs. Es klingelte mehrmals bis der Anruf am anderen Ende entgegen genommen wurde.

„Hallo?"

„Tails, Kumpel!"

„Sonic! Oh Junge freu ich mich von Dir zu hören!"

„Wie geht's Dir Bruderherz?"

„Mir geht's richtig gut! Meine Eltern sind voll lieb. Du müsstest mal mein Zimmer sehen – das ist RIESIG!"

„Hehehe, Klasse! Freut mich dass das es Dir so gut geht. Ich wollte schon früher angerufen haben, aber ich dachte ich lass dir erstmal Zeit dich einzuleben."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Oh, ich hab ganz vergessen von den vielen Geschenken zu erzählen die ich bei meiner Ankunft bekommen hab. Ich hab ein Duzend neuer Spielzeuge bekommen!"

„Das ist Mega cool!"

„Nicht wahr?! Meine Eltern waren Gestern mit mir im Freizeitpark und das war einfach unglaublich toll! Das hatte mich daran erinnert, wie wir das letzte Mal da waren."

„Oh ja, das war schon ein schöner Tag damals, oder?!"

„Und ob es das war! Wie geht's dir eigentlich?"

„Mir geht's ganz gut, Danke. Wie immer halt."

„Das freut mich Sonic. Ich vermiss dich, weißt Du?!"

„Ich vermiss dich auch…"

„Sonic, ich muss auflegen. Mein Dad ruft mich wegen irgendwas. Es war schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, okay?"

„Das mach ich. Wir sehen uns!"

„Machs Gut Sonic!"

„Machs gut!"

Womit beide schließlich auflegten.

Nachdem er wieder die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders vernehmen konnte ging es Sonic wesentlich besser. Es nahm ihm augenblicklich alle seine Schmerzen. Er war kurz davor noch etwas weiter zu gehen und nach einem Treffen fragen, dann jedoch wieder der Meinung dass es dazu noch zu früh wäre und er es erstmal bei Telefonaten belassen sollte.

Er war glücklich, zugleich jedoch auch ziemlich wütend und verärgert. Tails schien glücklich zu sein, sehr glücklich sogar. Es schien als hätte er sein neues Zuhause längst akzeptiert und sich eingelebt. Sonic hatte sich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Verdammt, er hatte so sehr gehofft dass Tails es nicht mögen würde, unglücklich wäre … denn so sehr Sonic es auch hasste es zuzugeben, so sehr hatte er es erwartet dass Tails zu ihm zurück kommen würde. Er hatte gehofft und gebetet dass er Heimweh bekommen und zurück nach Hause kommen würde. Sonic wollte ihn zurück …

Der Anruf war der letzte Strohalm …

Tails war glücklich in seinem neuen Zuhause.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trennung (Separation)**

**Kapitel 3**

Die Wochen vergingen … und Weihnachten war nur noch einen Steinwurf entfernt.

Sonic vegetierte vor sich hin. Spargeldürr wie er war, sah der Igel völlig verhungert aus. Sein Fell war völlig verfilzt und wies einige kahle Stellen auf. Er war blass und seine Augen hatten an Glanz verloren, während seine Stacheln und Ohren traurig herunter hingen.

Das Haus glich einem Schlachtfeld. Sonic hatte regelmäßige Wutanfälle und zerschmetterte dann von Bilderrahmen bis Dekorationsartikel einfach alles was er finden konnte. Die Räume waren überseht von Staub und Spinnenweben während der Garten draußen inzwischen einem Dschungel glich. Es war mehr als offensichtlich dass es dem Igel schlecht ging und er Hilfe benötigte. Und zwar schnell.

Er hielt den regelmäßigen Kontakt zu seinem ehemaligen, kleinen Bruder noch immer aufrecht. Doch es wurde immer eindeutiger, dass Tails sein neues Zuhause nun endgültig bezogen hatte. Er war glücklich und schien seine neue Familie um Nichts in der Welt mehr verlassen zu wollen.

Tails erzähle Sonic davon wie er nun zur Schule ging, dass er dort neue Freunde gefunden hatte und wie sehr er seine neue Adoptionsfamilie liebte. Sonic hingegen log jedes Mal mit den Informationen, dass er glücklich und alles in Ordnung wäre. Tails harkte dann oft noch mal nach ob es ihm wirklich gut ging und Sonic machte sich Sorgen dass Tails heraushören konnte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.

Sonic hatte Tails seit dem Tag seiner Abreise noch immer nicht wieder gesehen. Er hatte alles an Geld zusammengekratzt um Tails duzende von Weihnachtsgeschenken kaufen zu können. Und ein Dutzend bedeutet in diesem Falle 2 ganze Säcke voll, was alles andere als erschwinglich war. Das war auch einer der Gründe warum Sonic kaum noch Nahrung zu sich nahm, denn er hatte all sein Geld zusammengespart um Tails das beste Weihnachtsfest ermöglichen zu können, dass er sich überhaupt nur leisten konnte. Selbst wenn er selber dafür hungern musste. Normalerweise bekam Tails nicht mal halb so viele Geschenke … doch in diesem Jahr war's anders

Sonic wusste nicht mal so wirklich was er zu erreichen versuchte, indem er Tails dieses Jahr mit solch einer Menge Geschenke überhäufte. Wahrscheinlich wurde er von falschen Hoffnungen getrieben und er sah darin eine Möglichkeit Tails für sich zurück zu gewinnen.

…

2 Wochen später…

Sonic hatte die lange Reise auf sich genommen und war mit den beiden Säcken voll mit Geschenken auf dem Weg zu Tails Haus. Es war eine qualvolle Reise. Der einst so athletische und ausdauernde Hedgehog musste beim Rennen nun immer wieder kleine Zwischenstopps einlegen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er siechte vor sich hin … erkrankte immer mehr und mehr. Um zu verbergen wie abgemagert sein Körper inzwischen war trug er einen langen, roten Mantel. Das letzte was er wollte, war Tails zu beunruhigen. Nicht so kurz vor dem Weihnachtsfest.

Er war schon ganz aufgeregt Tails zu sehen. Er hatte sich schon seit Wochen auf diesen Tag gefreut. Endlich hatte er einen Vorwand seinen kleinen Bruder wieder zu sehen. Er würde ihn wieder in die Arme schließen können, wonach er sich schon ach so lange sehnte.

Er wollte dass sein Besuch eine Überraschung wird. Er dachte, dass er ja immer noch in der Nähe bleiben und auf ihre Rückkehr warten könnte, falls sie nicht daheim sein sollten.

Er trat durch die sich automatisch öffnenden Tore, als dem Hedgehog sogleich die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Er hatte noch Niemals zuvor solch ein riesiges Haus gesehen. Er verstand warum Tails so glücklich war und nicht mehr weg wollte. Im Zentrum des gigantischen Vorgartens stand ein 3 Meter hoher Weihnachtsbaum, der mit seinen abertausenden von bunten und blinkenden Lichtern einfach nur wunderschön ausschaute.

Sonic erreichte die Einganstür und begann nervös zu werden. So nervös… dass seine Hand zitterte. In wenigen Augenblicken sollte er nach so langer Zeit wieder mit seinem Bruder vereint sein. Grinsend betätigte Sonic die Türklingel.

Einen kleinen Augenblick später öffnete Robert die Tür.

„Überraschung!" Sagte Sonic jubelnd.

„Sonic! Schön das Du mal vorbeischaust! Wie geht's Dir?"

„Mir geht's super, Danke. Ich wollte die Geschenke für Tails vorbeibringen. Er bekommt dieses Jahr besonders viel von mir!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Robert sah nicht gut aus ….

„Es tut mir leid, aber Tails ist gerade nicht da. Er übernachtet heute bei seinem Freund George!"

DAS traf Sonic wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sein Grinsen legte sich, Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen … und seine Hände zitterten. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Robert.

„Sonic, Sonic bist Du in Ordnung?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Ja .. Ja mir geht's gut. Ich hatte mich nur schon so sehr darauf gefreut Tails wieder zu sehen, das ist alles."

„Du weißt, dass du jederzeit wieder vorbeikommen kannst wenn du magst."

„Ich weiß. Jedenfalls.. sagt Tails bitte dass ich hier war und dass ich hoffe dass ihm seine Geschenke gefallen. Ich möchte keine Gegenleistung, nur eine Karte."

„Ich werde es ihm sagen Sonic. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Du kannst ja Nichts dafür"

„Nicht desto trotz wünsche ich Dir ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest Sonic!" Sagte Robert.

„Wünsche ich euch auch. Ich muss dann mal wieder. Machs gut."

„Man sieht sich!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm Robert die beiden Geschenk-Säcke und schloss die Tür, während sich Sonic wieder auf den Heimweg machte. Kaum hatte er die Einfahrt verlassen fiel er auf seine Knie und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Er schüttete sein Herz aus und verlor sich in einer Flut aus Tränen.

Was sollte er nur tun?

…

Tails kam am darauffolgenden Tag wieder zurück. Sein Freund wohnte nur wenige Straßen entfernt, so dass er den Weg nach Hause laufen konnte. Seinen Koffer hinter sich herziehend erreichte er die Haustür.

Seine Mutter begrüßte ihn.

„Tails! Schön dass du wieder da bist Schätzchen. Wie war's denn?" fragte sie während sie sich runterbückte und Tails einen kleinen Kuss gab.

„Das war einfach unglaublich toll! Wir waren bis 3 Uhr in der Nacht wach geblieben, haben Geistergeschichten gelesen und Videospiele gespielt."

„Aw, das freut mich dass du so einen Spaß hattest. Komm, ich nehm' dir den Koffer ab und bringe ihn auf dein Zimmer."

„Danke Mum."

„Ach, und im Wohnzimmer wartet eine Überraschung für dich. Von Sonic."

„Sonic?! Er war hier? Warum habt ihr mir das nicht erzählt?" Fragte Tails enttäuscht.

„Dein Vater hatte ihn angetroffen. Anscheinend war es ein Überraschungsbesuch. Er ist übrigens ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer."

„Ah, Ok."

Tails ging daraufhin ins Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Morgen Tails! Schön das du wieder da bist. Hat's Spaß gemacht bei George?" Fragte sein Vater.

„Oh ja. Wir sind bis 3 Uhr in der Nacht auf geblieben."

„3 Uhr in der Nacht. Alle Achtung. Das ist ja eine halbe Ewigkeit"

„Wie ich hörte war Sonic Gestern hier?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Er hat eine ziemlich … große Menge Weihnachtsgeschenke vorbeigebracht." Deutete Robert auf die Ecke des Raumes in der die Geschenke lagen.

Tails ging hinüber und starrte einfach nur darauf, fassungslos…

Er hatte dieses Jahr keine Geschenke von seinem Bruder erwartet. Und die Menge beunruhigte Tails mehr als alles andere. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch Niemals so viele Sachen von Sonic bekommen und wunderte sich wie Sonic sich das Alles leisten konnte. Er musste Monate lang daran gespart haben, da er wusste das Sonic nicht viel Geld besaß. Sonic hätte ihm nicht derart viele Sachen schenken müssen. Ihn überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen dass er nicht da war …

Er las das Etikett. Darauf stand:

Für Tails (Bruderherz)

Ich wünsche Dir ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest und dass Alle Deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen.

In Liebe,

Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

Auf der linken Seite des Etiketts war ein Nasser Fleck, wie von einer … Träne? Das läutete sofort Tails Alarmglocken.

„Tails, ich möchte dich nicht beunruhigen aber es gibt da etwas das du wissen solltest." Sagte sein Vater.

„Was denn Dad?" Fragte er misstrauisch.

„Als Sonic Gestern hier war, da sah er… da sah er nicht wirklich gut aus …"

„Was meinst Du mit 'nicht gut'?" Fragte Tails besorgt.

„Er sah blass und dünn aus. Und er trug einen weiten, roten Mantel als ob er versuchten wollte damit irgendetwas zu verbergen."

Tails Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund begann zu keuchen. Mit jedem gesprochenem Wort wuchsen die Schuldgefühle in ihm immer weiter heran. Er WUSSTE dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. In Sonics Stimme fehlte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile dieser fröhliche Unterton. Er wirkte schon die ganze Zeit so unglücklich, eigentlich sogar traurig, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte.

„Und als ich ihm dann sagte dass Du nicht da bist, sah er aus als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen."

Diese Worte füllten Tails eigene Augen mit Tränen.

Irgendetwas lief furchtbares schief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trennung (Separation)**

**Kapitel 4**

Tails musste bei Sonic vorbeischauen. Je eher desto besser. Es war mehr als eindeutig das etwas nicht stimmte. Er ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „Was bedrückte ihn nur so sehr?" Dachte Tails.

Er hatte einen ganzen Beutel voller Weihnachtsgeschenke für Sonic. Zwar hatte Sonic ihm gesagt, dass er sich nicht bemühen sollte, aber es war einfach nur fair. Er war dieses Jahr ganz auf sich alleine gestellt und verdiente es einfach. Tails wollte ihm seine Geschenke im Laufe der Woche vorbeibringen. Doch zunächst musste er Sonic anrufen und ihn fragen was ihm solchen Kummer bereitete. Ganz sicher würde er es ihm sagen, oder?

Tails fühlte sich zermürbt und müde. Er hatte nicht genügend geschlafen, schwere Ringe unter den Augen, einen leeren Magen und fühlte sich schlapp. Seit er von Sonics schlechtem Zustand erfahren hatte fiel es ihm schwer irgendetwas zu essen. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages in seinem Zimmer, und lag voller Sorge Gedankenversunken in seinem Bett.

Etwa eine Stunde später beschloss Tails Sonic anzurufen. Er hatte seine Eltern gefragt an welchem Tag sie ihn besuchen könnten, worauf er eine Zusage für den nächsten Samstag bekam.

Das Telefon in der Hand, wählte Tails schließlich die nur-allzu-vertraute Rufnummer. Es klingelte ganze 8 Mal bevor Sonic am anderen Ende dran ging. Warum hatte er so lange gebraucht? Sonic ging sonst IMMER schon nach wenigen Sekunden ans Telefon….

„Hallo?" fragte der Hedgehog.

„Sonic!"

„Tails!" Sonics Herz schlug schneller. Er hörte die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders ….

„Wie geht's Dir Sonic?" Fragte Tails. Er wusste zwar, dass Sonic diesbezüglich lügen würde,

doch er würde nicht auflegen ohne wenigstens versucht zu haben die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Mir, mir geht's gut …. Und Dir?"

„Ganz Ok. Sonic, Kumpel, wir müssen reden .. okay?!"

„Was gibt's denn bro?"

„Zunächst einmal tut es mir wirklich sehr leid dass ich letztens nicht da war. Ich hätte dich so gerne gesehen."

„Naja, das ist nun mal passiert. Es war ja auch ziemlich blöd von mir, dir vorher nicht bescheid zu sagen."

„Sag so was nicht. Ach und Sonic … geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Mir geht's prima. Warum fragst du?" Sonic fing an sich Sorgen zu machen. Ahnte Tails etwas?

„Du klingst in letzter Zeit nicht wie du selbst …. Du klingst immer so, ich weiß nicht… traurig. Und ich möchte nicht dass du traurig bist."

„Mir geht's gut! Ehrlich, ich bin nicht traurig."

„Wirklich? Aber was bedrückt dich dann so? Bitte sag mir was los ist. Dad meinte du hättest an dem Tag, wo du bei uns warst, so kränklich und untergewichtig ausgesehen. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Es ist ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS los! Bitte, warum glaubst du mir denn nicht? Außerdem war ich schon immer dünn."

„Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig Sonic!"

„Ich habe dir bereits die Wahrheit erzählt!"

„Ok, wenn du meinst."

„Tails!"

„Also gut. Ich werde diesem Samstag mal vorbeikommen wenn du Zeit hast. Ich habe ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke für dich."

Sonic hätte beinahe das Telefon fallen gelassen. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört?

„WAS? Du veräppelst mich, oder?"

„Warum sollte ich so was tun?"

„Kleiner, Du musst mir wirklich Nichts schenken. Eine Karte würde völlig reichen!"

„Nix da. Keine Change."

„Scheint als könnte ich es dir eh nicht ausreden, oder? Kicherte Sonic.

„Du kennst mich halt. Aber sag mal Sonic … warum hast du mir dieses Jahr so viele Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt? Ich meine, ich bin natürlich dankbar und alles, aber warum so viele?"

Sonic wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor ihm zu sagen, dass er am verhungern war und ohne Gas und Strom lebte damit er sich die Geschenke leisten konnte.

„Hey, ich brauch' doch keinen Grund zu haben nur um meinen kleinen Bruder ein klein wenig extra zu verwöhnen, oder?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber dennoch frage ich jetzt lieber noch einmal nach. Sonic, bist du SICHER dass es dir gut geht?" Tails klang nun sehr besorgt.

„Das beantworte ich gar nicht erst."

„*seufz* Also gut Sonic. Ich werde dann am Samstag mal vorbeikommen. So gegen 1, wäre das ok?"

„Geht klar. Keine Sorge, ich werde den ganzen Tag daheim anzutreffen sein. Kann's kaum erwarten dich zu sehen."

„Ich auch nicht. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt. Aber ich muss jetzt erstmal Schluss machen. Pass auf dich auf, ok?"

„Du auch Tails…."

„Machs gut."

„Bis denn."

Schließlich legten beide auf.

Sonic war kurz davor zu kollabieren. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da gehört hatte. Sein Bruder wird zurückkommen. Zurück nach HAUSE. Er wanderte ziellos im Raum umher und hielt sich die Hände an den Mund. Er war noch niemals so glücklich gewesen…

Doch natürlich schwirrte in seinem Hinterkopf noch immer die große Sorge um sein Erscheinungsbild umher… er wusste dass er blass, dünn und krank aussah und Tails das bemerken würde. Er war schließlich nicht dumm. Sonic hatte Angst, dass er ihn mit 'bist du ok' Fragen löchern würde und er daraufhin lügen und gegen die Tränen ankämpfen müsste.

Und dann war da noch sein Haus. Wohin man auch schaute lagen zerstörte Gegenstände umher, der Boden war überseht mit Glasscherben, Gestank stand in der Luft, Heizung und Strom waren abgestellt und alles im Haus war mit einer Schicht aus Staub bedeckt.

Sonic schob diese Sorge erstmal beiseite. Er würde im Laufe der Woche aufräumen und sich dann wenigstens darum bemühen. Alles was zählte war, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder wieder sehen würde.


End file.
